


A Collection of Short Horror Stories

by romocon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romocon/pseuds/romocon
Summary: Small book of all my scary stories that I've written before. It was a fun way to get ready for Halloween for me. Some are old and poorly written, so my bad if there are mistakes and such. It's also rated MATURE because of various themes to which I will name at the start of each chapter.





	1. Pulling Eye

**Author's Note:**

> cw; gore, graphic detail, violence

Lance's left eye twitched. His hand shook as he resisted the urge to scratch it. He looked down at his paper, slightly peppered with tears from his eye watering so much. The eye twitched horribly once again. He stood from his desk and asked his teacher if he could leave the classroom. She agreed curiously, and Lance hurried out.

Upon reaching the bathroom, Lance looked at his eye. It was swollen and red as it watered. It was irritated from all the scratching Lance had done. He looked at his watch and read the time: 8:25 AM. Class had only started almost a half an hour ago.

Lance looked back at the mirror and scratched his eye. He couldn't help it, but the feeling was unbearable. He had tried all sorts of antibiotics, but nothing helped it stop. The strange thing was is that it was only his left eye. His right eye had no problem, except maybe being sort of farsighted. Lance figured it was a severe case of conjunctivitis, but he doubted it. This was his whole eye, and pink eye was only the lining of the eye.

Lance instinctively lifted his hand and scratched his eye once more. It throbbed horribly as he raked his nails back and forth over the outside. It was when Lance yelled out loud, for his eye had started to feel as if it were heating up. His eye now felt as if it were on fire. Lance scratched it even more, not being able to stand the pain any longer. What had caused this?

He then thought of an idea that would surely work; one that would be the most effective. Lance shuddered as he lifted his hand and gripped one side of his eye. His watery tears mixed with blood as he scratched it with his right hand. The gruesome solution mixed into his vision as he prepared himself for insufferable pain. It was the only way he could stop the pain, and stop the torture.

With one smooth movement, Lance tore out his own eye. As he did, Lance felt the smallest thing in him shatter, but he didn't care. He screamed and it felt as if his vocal cords were tearing. The organ rolled around on the floor, picking up dirt along with it. Lance sobbed as he held his hand over his now empty eye socket, feeling the blood rush down his face. He fell into the wall, shuddering with cries of terror. He writhed from side to side as the pain was replaced with more than before.

-

A teacher jumped and her papers spilled all over the floor. Every student's head turned towards the door, as they too jumped up from their desks. They all had heard something abnormal, or something that wasn't something you hear everyday at school. It was a student screaming, and it was coming from the bathroom. Not angrily, but _scared_.

They ran from the classroom towards the source of the sound. Students then appeared, coming out of the classrooms as well, following the teacher. They raced into the bathroom to see Lance hovering over the sink, blood covering every inch of the glassy surface. He smiled softly at his new appearance as an eye lay on the floor, a trail of blood following it and leading to Lance. The teacher took a step back and covered her mouth from screaming.

Lance chuckled under his breath. He turned and looked at the teacher, wiping the blood off his mouth. He smiled and the teacher screamed. Blood was streaked down his clothing and face, all coming from his eye socket. Lance shook his head before making eye contact with the teacher with his one green eye.

"The pain," he said as he took a step forward, glancing down at his eye on the floor. "It's all _gone_. No more, no more!"

Lance laughed and pointed to all the students that were in the room. His finger trembled as his body shook with laughter and humor. "Can you believe it?" he called to all of them before spreading his arms out in front of him. "It's all gone..." he said.

"But," he growled savagely while holding one red finger up, "I won't be able to say the same for all of you." He advanced on the group of students and the teacher as they rushed from the bathroom, but little did they know they'd eventually fail.


	2. Beneath the Surface

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw; insects

The scenes flashed as if a camera had snapped them. Views of needles and equipment overwhelmed her head. Voices echoed off the walls as she lay on the metal table. Her sight was blurry as beings with masks lowered over her and shot the needles into her skin. They slipped a rather large pill down her throat, forcing her to choke. They ran frantically around the table before putting her out once again.

Jamie, exhausted and energetic, sat down at her seat and shook her head of the memories. She shifted from side to side, almost like she was swaying on the spot. She glanced at the clock. _Only five more minutes to go,_ she told herself. What she was feeling wasn't normal for her. It only had started several days ago, but she couldn't remember what had truly happened. She was getting anxious, and Jamie didn't like it one bit. She'd told her mom, but she didn't give any advice. Jamie was expected to deal with this on her own.

When the bell rang, Jamie ran from the classroom with her belongings. She found her locker, the energetic feeling growing weirdly stronger. As she slipped her bookbag over her shoulder, she began to leave the school and walk home. Upon reaching home, her arm began itching. She scratched it furiously, getting agitated of the feeling now. She walked into her room and set her bookbag down. She pulled out her homework and began to work at her small desk near the window.

She hated English.

Not the language, but the class. It drove her insane sometimes. Her specialty had always been math, after all. She wrote down a few sentences, not entirely satisfied with how it was going. As soon as she began writing the next question's answer, the itching became horribly painful. Jamie dropped her pencil in shock when she looked at her arm. Something was moving under her skin, wiggling beneath the surface. She stood up from her desk, knocking her chair back. She screamed as she attempted to stop the horrible itching. But when she returned her eyes to her arm, she noticed that they were digging through, coming to the top. There were thousands now, just wiggling and squirming under her skin.

She screamed horribly as she tried and tried to kill the things before they reached the surface. She scratched her arms so hard, blood started to seep through the cuts. She yelled for her mom, only to realize she was still at work.

Jamie's arm was on fire. The things were eating through her skin, setting it into immense pain. She grabbed her shoe and began beating her arm. The creatures would not die. They were not able to be killed.

Jamie fell to the ground, overwhelmed with emotion. Fear had now consumed her whole body. It was when her skin broke, and the tiny things spilled from her arm and onto the floor. They had multiple legs as they scurried all over Jamie. She screamed and screamed, but no one would come. She shivered uncontrollably as the things started to crawl into her eyes and mouth. Their tiny legs made Jamie grimace as they scurried into her ears and nose, cutting off her breathing. Her eyes welled with tears.


	3. Strikingly Familiar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw; stalking, misshapen forms

_**May 25th, 1987 - Noon** _   
_I only had little to eat. My food supply was running low, and I was getting desperate. After eating vegetables for so long, I needed something different. Maybe something with more protein would do. Once I have finished my hut, I had some more things to get to. I wonder if I'll have much time, considering the amount of it I have._

Reyes set down their journal before standing up and stretching. They looked over the edge of rock and admired the beauty the mountain they lived on had to offer. Birds chirped happily as they flew through the mist coming off a nearby waterfall. The exceedingly elegant leaves danced as a soft breeze blew them softly from the trees. Reyes was up high, higher than most people would have ever gone. Their home, however, was perched on just the side of the mountain. Most people would question why they lived there; they didn't know too much why either, hence the view they had. It was like it acquired them with it's beauty.

But it was when Reyes began to eat their berries they'd picked off a bush not too far from here. The berries were pungent with flavor, and they made their taste buds sing. The flavor was truly amazing. They ate them as they gazed over the side, just outside their small cabin. They were enjoying their short free time, when something caught their eye on their left. It was a figure, exceptionally dark, ignoring the daylight, and it stared at them from a distance. There was a large flat area where Reyes lived. It had plenty of land for agriculture and materials for their own belongings.

Reyes began to stand up, setting their berries down on a rock. It was as if they'd had a staring contest, but it wasn't long before the creature turned and walked away. Reyes immediately got their journal and reported everything. Once they were done, they headed inside to work on a few more things.

Upon sunset, Reyes returned from their cabin, bringing their journal along in case something else came along to make their day more interesting. They stared out at the sunset that always granted their day of admiration. Every night since Reyes had started living on the mountain, a beautiful sunset was always there. It's bright rays of yellow, orange, and red shone out on the mountain, making shadows look gargantuan. The rays of light filtered through the leaves and it bathed everything in it's golden hue.

Just as Reyes was beginning to settle down, a bush rustled this time to their right. As they peered over, using the sunset's illumination, the figure seemed to be back again. This time, it was much closer, and Reyes was able to make out its appearance. It was deformed, with its limbs bent at uncomfortable angles and weird positions.

Reyes scrambled to their feet while keeping their eyes on it. It slowly began to walk forward. It was then Reyes noticed it looked exactly like them, but it was covered in crimson blood. Reyes, thinking they were out of their mind, took off from their little camp site. They let their legs carry them over trees and rocks before they turned their head around and saw the creature following close. It scrambled over the debris of the trees, but it was nonetheless fast.

Reyes shoved branches out of their way before coming to another clearing. They looked back, and saw the thing was only about twenty feet behind them. Biting their lip, they began running again, their throat beginning to burn.

Following their sprinting, they came to the edge of a cliff. They cursed under their breath as they turned and greeted the thing. It's hunched self walked slowly to Reyes with it's twisted, bloody arms. Reyes grimaced and felt the berries twist in their stomach. They looked back and forth, but the only escape was off the cliff, roughly three hundred feet down from where they were. A small pond was next to the clearing, but hitting water at with the momentum they would have built up would be worse.

Reyes took a deep breath, and took a step off the cliff, the mangled creature attempting to grab them as they jumped.

Wind.

That's all Reyes heard. It rushed in their ears, muffling their hearing. They looked down, and saw the ground getting nearer and nearer. They screamed, regretting their stupid decision. Their foot hit the ground, and then all they saw was darkness.

Upon waking, Reyes looked around. Were they dead? No, it was almost completely dark. They felt the ground around them, but was soon erupted in a mass of pain everywhere. They managed to sit up, only to notice they had landed near the small pond. Moving around with less pain than before, they noticed the creature was nowhere near. Reyes crawled to the water to wash their hands off, pain erupting once more in every limb.

What Reyes saw was something they never wanted to see again. It was as if the new image had been carved into their eyelids. No matter how quickly they blinked, it would always be there. Despite the light almost being gone, they could see every little detail. Reyes tried to yelp to someone near them, but their voice was gone. They looked at the image in the water, studying their new appearance that they'd forever have.

And it had looked strikingly familiar.


	4. Bad Case of Acne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw; arachnophobia

She thought it was bad case of acne. She woke up the next day with it on her face. She was agitated; it was new to her. She's broken out before, and only once, but it wasn't severely. This morning was the worse she had ever seen a case.

Shaking her head, she thought of what she could do: wash her face, try some acne stuff that she wasn't even sure what it did, or just go to school as normal. She decided to do two of the three.

She grabbed a wet rag and washed her face. She dried off and checked again. It wasn't any better; not like it would go away that quickly, anyways. Grabbing her book bag, she headed downstairs and shortly to school. It was when she was when she got home that it went downhill.

When she was in her room, her skin began to heat up. She released herself to the bathroom and washed her hands. She took her fingers and felt her face, letting the cold flood over the hot. Her skin flared and her acne burned. She splashed some water on her face to help cool it off, but she gained another symptom. The acne began to itch. This, she knew, wasn't normal. She raised her nails to her face and began to scratch. Her eyes began to water as she felt her nails rake across her face as the itching sensation began to grow. The burning-like feel didn't fade. She bent down and grabbed some cream, figuring now that this was poison ivy. How she had gotten it on her face, she didn't know.

When she faced herself in the mirror again, she screamed. Right below her cheek-bone, her skin moved in a wave-like motion in all directions. The area itched horribly, and she had no choice but to quickly grab the cream and began rubbing it. She stopped everything when she noticed that the lines were traveling down her arm and all over her face.

She began to cry as the itching began to feel as if someone were tearing down her arm. She looked in the mirror, panic overwhelming her, and examined her condition. She choked on a sob when she noticed it wasn't acne that she had.

She fell to the floor as fear flooded over her once again. It wasn't her skin; it was something underneath. It wasn't something like a blood clot. The acne on her face wasn't acne. She identified it as an egg sack on her face. The itching was it hatching and the motions traveling down her arms were a kind of insect.

Her arms became irritated and flared as the creatures ventured and tore through her skin in search of an exit. She shrieked and sobbed, not being able to stop herself from itching. The things were chewing their way through her. Her face and arms screamed in pain as if someone were taking a rake down her arm. Her salty tears began to irritate her skin.

A dark liquid began to seep through the cuts that had just appeared on her arm. It had happened from her itching, and was the greatest mistake she could've made. She screamed as they climbed through the broken skin. She trembled and shivered as their tiny legs skittered all over her.

She tried to swipe away and swat the bugs that crawled up her arm. It gave her goosebumps and made her hair stand up on end. It was when she realized where they were headed.

She felt them begin to crawl into her ears and into her nose. She screamed, but it made it worse. They skittered into her mouth and soon wiggled into her eyes.

Her screams became muffled as the bugs clogged her throat. Her breathing was cut off. She turned red and soon purple. Then lay her body on the floor as the bugs made home of her corpse.


	5. Bad Habits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw; v e r y graphic, fingernails

He moved his hands across the plastic desk. There were so many carvings and scratches that it was impossible to think that the thing would still be used. It wasn't in the greatest condition, but it was still influential. The paper that lay on it consisted of equations and expressions that held multiple answers. It was testing day.

Tony tapped his pencil on his desk at a rapid rate. It wasn't long before the student next to him kicked him in the shin, telling him to be quiet. Tony apologized quietly before turning back to his paper. He began working on a random problem. His pencil scratched along the paper making series of numbers, only for Tony to stop for his fingers had started to hurt.

He switched the pencil to his other hand and began writing. He had the perks of an ambidextrous, which was efficient in some situations. Tony started to do one of his worst habits as he focused: biting his fingernails.

It was something he was trying to stop, but he couldn't help it when he was nervous. It was something that calmed him and kept him staying on track. It wasn't long before it headed down a dark path.

Tony's fingers started burning. He began choking and he dropped his pencil. He tasted something salty and metallic as he tried clearing his throat. Other students looked at him, but they eventually turned back to their work. Tony coughed into a tissue he had conveniently in his pocket. He spit out whatever he had choked on.

A bloody piece of nail lay in the tissue. Tony's breathing quickened as he looked at his hand; blood began to creep down his fingers from where his nail had come off. His finger where the nail had been burned hot. Tony ran his clean hand through his hair as he started panicking, not knowing what to do. When his hand came back down, he noticed a few strands of hair. He thought nothing of it.

Tony didn't think about asking the teacher before he ran out of the room and to the bathrooms. He ran to the sink and turned on the water. He scrubbed his fingers (without soap for the moment; he didn't want his fingers burning any more that they already did), and washed them clean. The crimson blood mixed with the clear water and began to slowly go down the drain.

No matter what he did, his fingers still burned and began to itch. Tony gasped in pain as the tips of his fingers felt as if they were in flames as he washed the blood off.

Tony turned off the water and grabbed a paper towel. When he walked back to the sink, he noticed that the water had stopped draining. He moved the water out of the way and noticed chunks of nail clogged the bottom.

Tony began to hyperventilate as he scooped up the nails and looked at his fingers. Blood profusely ran down his hands and onto his arms, soon to drip onto the floor and his clothes. He felt hot tears down his face as he looked around the bathroom in some search of something to help him. He threw the nails into the toilet and quickly flushed it before wrapping his fingers in his shirt to put pressure on the bleeding.

His breathing quickened and he began to feel his heart constrict. What was he to do? What could help?

He gasped in pain as his fingers throbbed horribly. He looked at his hands and began to feel sick to his stomach. The skin on his fingers slowly began to fall off. Chunks collected on the floor of flesh and blood.

The last thing Tony saw were his own bones and the melting of his flesh fall onto the cold floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THAT'S ALL for this little short story book. i wrote this for two different halloween story contests. the first chapter, pulling eye, had got me first place and some candy LMAO. the other chapters in this were test stories (ones i had written in case pulling eye wasn't the pick), and it had. it was the second story i had written for the contest and i decided to go with it. anyways, i hope everyone has a great rest of their day/night!


End file.
